Yang Li Yin
Perfil thumb|250px|Yang Li Yin *'Nombre:' 杨丽音/ Yang Li Yin *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Taiwan *'Estatura:' 1.57cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio Dramas *On Children (PTS, 2018, Ep4) *Just For You (SETTV, 2017) *Love By Design (TTV, 2016) *Long Day's Journey into Light (HakkaTV, 2015) *Constellation Women Series - Aquarius Woman (FTV, 2015) *The Games Of Lies (CTV, 2014, eps 1, 3) *Apple In Your Eye (TTV, 2014) *Say Again Yes I Do (TTV, 2014) *Tie The Knot (SETTV, 2014) *Just You (SETTV, 2013) *King Flower ‎(TTV, 2013) *An Innocent Mistake (TTV, 2012) *Lady Maid Maid (SETTV, 2012) *Miss Rose‎ (TTV, 2012) *Drama Go Go Go (Hunan TV, 2012) *Inborn Pair (SETTV, 2011) *Material Queen ‎(CTV, 2011) *Love Recipe (CTV, 2011) *Office Girls (TTV, 2011) *Hero Daddy ‎(CTS, 2010) *Ni Ya Da ‎(TTV, 2010) *Rookies' Diary (FTV, 2010) *K.O.3an Guo ‎(FTV, 2009) *Bling Days (CTV, 2009) *Cao Shan Chun Hui 草山春暉 (DaAiTV, 2004) *Crystal Boys (PTS, 2003) *Love Storm (CTS, 2003) Películas *Gorgeous fate (2013) *Point · lit · Love (2012) *Parking (2008) *Etudes (2006) *The Puppetmaster (1993) *White shamrock (1987) *Dust in the Wind (1986) *The Butcher's Wife (1985) *In the room Girl (1985) *Childhood (1985) *Childhood memories (1985) *My Favorite Season (1985) *Hasty holiday (1984) *Fengkuei people (1983) *The Sandwich Man (1983) Teatro *Dad, Taipei, New Mom (2012) *New Holland New with beads (Lanling treinta, 2009) *Beijing Opera Apocalypse (edición de coleccionista, 2007) *Maiden Rose (batido edición, 2006) *Lust odd man (2005) *Three okay Ⅲ-OH! Divergence (NWS edición, 2004) *Maiden Rose (2003) *The Arctic Light (2002) *Personals (felicidad edición, 2002) *Three okay kingdom VI-Incredibles (2001) *Salvation Corporation (NYC edición, 2001) *Discreet letter Behavior (2001) *Shamu Hamlet (risas edición, 2000) *Semi-li Great Wall (edición de risa largo, 2000) *Night White Thief (1998) *Personals (magnífica versión de 1998) *Three okay Ⅲ-OH! Divergence (New York demostración, 1997) *Beijing Opera Apocalypse (1996) *Night White Thief (1996) *Red Sky (1994) *Three okay Ⅲ-OH! Divergence (1993) *Three okay Ⅰ, II (nueva edición, 1990) *Variants Rose (1989) *Three okay Ⅱ - City of panic (1988) *There is no "I play" (1988) *West of Yang Guan (1988) *Thank Smile (1985) *Reaching for the Stars (1984) *Bench (1983) *Actor experimental classroom (1983) *That's Master Legend (1982) *Cat's Paradise (1980) Programas de TV *'1983' *Love, as Ye opera "Hongzongliema", decorated Wei Fei *'1984' *Love, as Ye Opera "She Langjun" daisy fairy ornaments *'1984' *Love, as Ye Opera "Meng Lijun," decorated Ronglan *'1986' *Love, as Ye opera "Kuangyin" decorated Xiaoqing *'1986' *TTV "Stirring country", decorated Princess Fragrance *'2002' *Big Love TV "got wind" *'2003' *Love as the "Love Storm", decorated Ding Tianli *'2003' *Big Love TV "Jin Haiqing empty" *'2003' *Big Love TV "Quartet", decorated Chen mother *'2004' *Big Love TV "Grassy Chunhui", decorated high Xiu *'2006' *Big Love TV "Endless Love" *'2006' *FTV "love", decorated immortality *'2008' *Big Love TV "Silicon Valley Grandma" cameo *'2009' *CTV "shining days", guest Vivian *'2009' *FTV, eight integrated platform "Ultimate Three Kingdoms", cameo apricot days *'2009' *Big Love TV "happy beginning" cameo *'2010' *Big Love TV "year Phoenix flowers", decorated with pink forest *'2010' *FTV "recruits Diary", cameo decorated Yong Siew as (Chen Tianbin the mother) *'2010' *Love as the "belt-hero", decorated Wang Chen Bilan *'2010' *TTV, three will stand "Ni Yada", decorated tube too duo (grandmother) *'2011' *Love TV, One TV, STV "Material Queen", decorated with big nanny *'2011' *TTV, three will stand, "Petty girl rushed forward," decorated ZHANG Shu-fang (almond Mother) *'2011' *CTV "food lovers dream", decorated Ho Fang Xiuyan *'2011' *three will stand "love trouble", decorated Song Lin Long Yun *'2011' *Big Love TV "family stories series - years poem" Cameo *'2012' *Big Love TV "accompany you to see the Star", decorated Wu buy (Li Zhaosen the mother) *'2012' *TTV, three will stand "screw lady to get married," decoration was beautiful *'2012' *Public Television HD "love comes, please punch", decorated village wife *'2012' *three will stand "Love maid", decorated to Wu Chun *'2012' *TTV "crimes beauty", decorated manicure master *'2013' *Happy Taiwan TVBS "sister stand at attention forward," Mom decorated Wang *'2013' *Three will stand "golden big flower gorgeous adventure", decorated Summer Love *'2013' *Three will stand, "is that you fall in love with me", decorated Liao Tianfen Temas *Happy A free (febrero 1991 Rolling Stones álbum), tres grupos *New Life Movement (septiembre 1991 álbum de los Rolling Stones), tres grupos Anuncios *Magiclean Premios *41 º Premio de la Campana de Oro: Mejor actriz por Cao Shan Chun Hui (2006) Categoría:TWActriz